I'll wait
by jankisu02
Summary: I still love you." I took his small fragile hand, interrupting his intent reading, and squeezed it tenderly, "Please tell me you still do too." Arthur's POV
1. Chapter 1

This isn't meant to offend any UsUk fans...it was just hard to think of someone to pair Arthur with. I'm sorry if I offended you. ;A;

I must be biased. I love this pairing too much. XD

Arthur's POV

I don't own Hetalia.

---

The war separated us. It changed our lives permanently. We became enemies and fought against each other. But something of great importance didn't change. Our hearts still pounded as one, well at least that's what I believed. My heart never got tired of loving him. He held my heart and soul without realizing it.

I was the one at wrong, wasn't I? Though I lived and breathed only for him I allowed temptation overpower me. Temptation? That wasn't temptation, it was only an urge, and adrenaline was to blame. I wasn't myself then but when I apprehended it was way too late.

The aroma of familiar coffee and dishes surrounded the eatery. Murmurings were heard from different tables. Voices would be volumed only when people were ready to order.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was very welcoming; smiling faces would greet you as you set foot on their building, but the only smile I wanted to see belonged to the raven haired man in front of me, his kind brown eyes reading documents of economical and political issues related to both of our countries.

"I still love you." I took his small fragile hand, interrupting his intent reading, and squeezed it tenderly, "Please tell me you still do too."

His small lips curved to a frown and his dark eyes widened in stun and embarrassment. He pulled his hand from mine and made sure no one inside the bistro saw anything indecent.

Kiku glared at me softly and hissed, "Was that all you were focused on since this morning?" He sighed and found the papers in front of him more interesting again, "Please concentrate on our meeting England-san."

He said my name again. My heart pounded rapidly. "Just tell me."

"Arthur-san please, let us not talk about this any further." Just hearing my name from his rosy lips made it hard for me to be faithful. _I'm sorry Alfred_.

"I'm not over it yet."

"You should be."

"But I'm not."

"Please stop being persistent."

"Tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll stop."

His brown eyes largen and his expression got annoyed or was it pained? He arranged the files that were scattered during our talk. He kept all the papers in his clean folder swiftly, "I don't have time to waste Arthur-san. Let us continue this meeting when you are in the right state of mind." He stood up and I followed his shadow with my eyes, he walked out of my life, but I was certain sure he'll be back again, he always does.

_I'll wait until you stop denying it._

END.

---

Please review...I like knowing what people think of my suckish writing. ovo

Should I write a second chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two for "I'll wait"

This is dedicated to a friend on DA. I hope you have more birthdays to come. ^^ This wasn't suppose to be the second chapter for "I'll wait" but it got connected so yeah. Sorry. ^^;

---

It was a gentle evening once again. The moonlight shined proudly above the creations of God. The sweet wind blew kindly at the swaying tress. Mother Nature was being generous tonight. I felt bad wasting the beautiful night with heartfelt tears. They were non-stop. I could feel my body growing frail. I held myself in my arms; though they were long and warm enough I craved for his short ones around my frame. I wanted to hear his voice. Please let me here him say my name. Please say my name with your angel-like lips. Please pronounce my name in any language that pleases you. Please say Arthur. Please I was growing weak.

Nothing. Nothing happened even if I begged in my mind; nothing was going to happen. It was worthless. I knew he wasn't coming back. I've done unforgivable things. What was I thinking having hoped that he still loves me? But I needed him. I couldn't live without him. I was being a selfish fool again.

I needed him by my side. It had only been a weeks since our last meeting, the meeting when again I became selfish. I wondered what happens when weeks turned to months, months to years. What would happen to me? Would I still be able to smile the way I smiled at him? What would happen if the way he left the restaurant would be the same way he would walk out of my life? Will he still come back? Can I still wait? Will I follow him? I didn't know if I still have the strength to do so.

It felt like I was lost. Like I made a turn and I couldn't find a way back, but I had a map I just didn't want to know how to read it. I didn't want to come back but I needed to. The pain still inflicted tears. My heart was crushed to bits and ashes. I clenched my shirt not feeling any warmth anymore.

My knees started to be shaky and stumble down. Maybe I should have eaten those past few days. How long did I stop eating? No, I skipped meals and only drank tea. 4 or 5 day I presumed. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just didn't feel the need to eat, and I didn't feel the need to live. What was wrong with me?

The wind grew colder suddenly. I embraced myself more tightly. I was alone. Even Alfred left me now. I wasn't sure if he found out but he did leave me now. Can I survive alone? Maybe, I wasn't sure and I wasn't ready to decide. Alone…I was alone. Silence was my only company. Then a beautiful sound pierced the stillness.

"Arthur-san." Something that seemed so sweet was spoken.

My head spun and saw a worried Kiku in his usual purple yukata. It was so beautiful. My emerald eyes, tears still falling, widened at the sight of an angel.

"Ki-Kiku?" I wasn't sure how I sounded. "You're here?"

Footsteps were heard at still night. I was frozen in awe, bliss and confusion. Why was he here?

The Japanese man knelt in front of me with his genuine brown eyes. "You look unwell, have you been eating properly?" Music, his voice was better than Mozart.

A moment of silence and gazing at each other was created.

I could only stare at him immobile. I could feel myself drift to ecstasy as his small hand pressed against my wet check. "Please stop crying."

"Forgive me for my actions last time." I finally spoke.

I couldn't retain myself and I held him tightly. God, it felt like heaven. I didn't care if it would only last for a couple of minutes; I wanted and covet it so much. Even if he would leave like he did at the restaurant I still wanted to love him. "I love you."

He smiled gently. "It seems we both have not gotten over each other." He pulled away from my arms kindly. "You were correct. I could not just throw it away. I thought I could but it was impossible." His finger caught the tear that slid down my cheek. "I love you Arthur-san."

I held him tightly again, "Kiku I love you so much." Sorrowful tears were replaced by happy ones. "I'm so glad we stopped hurting ourselves."

"I am of course still full of guilt but I know it is more difficult to let the three of us suffer."

Our lips touched and it was like I was being reborn. Our chests were pressed against each other letting our hearts feel each other. Our flaming lips seemed to burn our minds with love and passion. I'm glad I still waited for him.

"This is going to be forever, right?" I parted our lips to ask something silly. He smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"Forever." Both of us repeated and we let our love last for eternity.

END.

---

**Side story**

[Excuse me if I made the side story informal. I got really lazy. I made a side story so you guys won't think Arthur was cheating.]

"What's up Kiku?"

"Alfred-san, I will be blunt with you."

"Umm…what is it?"

-kneels down-"Please let me love Arthur-san."

-shocked face- "What?"

"Please let me…be with him."

-silence-

-Alfred laughs-

-Kiku looks up at him-

"I never thought it would be you to break us up. I always thought he would be the one to end things." –laughs then laughing fades- "I always knew what happened between us then was only impulse. But I wasn't drunk I just found an opportunity. He was single then. You broke up then right?"

-Kiku nods-

"So he wouldn't be cheating on you so I did it then. I never thought it will get that far that we would be together. I always knew he was just being tied to me."

"Alfred-san." –concerned-

"Well, don't worry about it. It won't be formal if I didn't break up with him huh? I'll call him later alright? You should come to his house tonight I heard he hasn't been eating well."

"Thank you so much Alfred-san." –cries slightly-

"Hey hey! Don't cry!"

"I am sorry."

"Just promise me one thing Kiku."

"What is it?"

"You should make Arthur happy or else there might be another bombing."

"I understand. You don't have to worry."

end.

---

**I FAIL.** I wanted to stop making Arthur cry in my fanfics but yeah I still did. =_=;; And about the side story...got lazy sorry. ._.

Finished a chaptered fic...woot? not really...I fail in life. =3= Please review. ;w;


End file.
